


Only a cold

by bigleosis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nanny was a good teacher, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, Warlock & Adam relationship, Warlock is taking care of Adam, unsecure Warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Warlock and Adam started dating and Adam promised to text Warlock after another passionate night.But he never did and after four days, Warlock is furious and wants to confront Adam.It's not like what Warlock had expected ...





	Only a cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [impishtubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist) again for the beta

**Only a cold**

To say that Warlock was furious was the understatement of the century.  
It had been days since he last had heard something from Adam. They’d been on a date. At least that’s what Adam had called it. He had taken Warlock to dinner and the cinema afterwards. Of course, they’d spent the night together again and Warlock has had the feeling they were getting into something serious.  
Adam had left his flat the next morning with the promise to text him later that afternoon.  
That had been days ago.

Now he was standing in front of Adam’s dorm room, the other students eyeing him suspiciously because he has never been here before and he had been staring at Adam’s door for at least ten minutes.  
Finally, Warlock raised his hand and knocked. He heard nothing but knew from one of Adam’s fellow students that he must be at home. He hadn’t seen him all day. _(Yes, he had tracked down the poor bastard with Lydia’s help. He had remembered him being at his party when he had met Adam.)_  
Warlock knocked a second and a third time, and nothing happened. He was about to lose his patience.  
They were adults, for fuck’s sake! If Adam suddenly didn’t feel the same for him anymore, he could fucking tell him. Yes, Warlock would be disappointed. Yes, he would probably be hurt! But he could fucking take it!  
Instead this asshole had decided to ignore him completely and that, THAT, hurt even more.  
Warlock pounded on the door now, promising himself that he wouldn’t stop until Adam opened the fucking door and talked to him.  
It took another few minutes until the door was yanked open and Warlock was confronted with Adam. Who looked like shit.  
Warlock blinked at him and all Adam did was groan, turn around and walk back to his room, abandoning Warlock by the door.

Warlock stood there, surprised, but he recovered fast and followed his lover into the flat. He closed the door behind him and placed his bag and coat next to it. Warlock tiptoed through the messy living area to the open room door.  
Adam was sprawled over his bed, arm dangling over the edge, tissues lying on the floor. The room stank.

“Good Lord, Adam!” he exclaimed. “What the hell happened?”

Adam mumbled something into his pillow and Warlock’s eyebrow shot up.

“No,” Warlock said. “That won’t do.”

Warlock walked over to the window and opened it, which made Adam groan loudly. Warlock rolled his eyes, went to Adam’s bed and tucked him in.

“Sleep, Adam,” he said with a soft voice.

His hand wandered over Adam’s forehead. Adam was running a fever and Warlock felt bad for having been mad at him. When Warlock was sure that Adam was asleep, he started to clean up the mess in Adam’s room. Then went back to the living area.  
Good Lord … how could men be this messy?

**~*~**

When Adam woke up a few hours later, Warlock had cleaned nearly the whole flat and cooked a chicken soup from scratch. Warlock sat on the couch and only lifted his arm when Adam zombie-walked from his room to the living area and fell on the sofa next to his lover.  
Warlock placed his hand in Adam’s hair and massaged his scalp.

“You smell awful,” he said, while he continued reading his forensic book. “And you look even worse.” Adam grunted in agreement. “Why didn’t you just tell me that you’re sick, huh? I was fucking furious when I got here today.”

Adam turned his head and pressed his face against Warlock’s stomach.

“My mobile died a few days ago. I was in such a bad state … I am sorry Warlock.”

Warlock bent down and kissed his cheek. “You should be. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“How could you think that?” Adam croaked and wanted to push himself up, but Warlock stopped him.

“I am sorry that I didn’t trust you. I have a … few issues. I know I won’t be easy to be with, but if you’re insistend and stubborn enough I promise it’ll be worth it. I … really like you Adam and I really want to try it.”

Adam lay down again and kissed Warlock’s wrist. “I wanna try it too,” he answered. “You made me soup.”

“I did,” Warlock smiled. “My nanny always used to make it for me when I was a kid. It always made me feel better. You want some?”

Adam nodded and Warlock extracted himself carefully from the other man. He placed the book down on the table and helped Adam to lay down properly on the sofa.

“Hey, Warlock?” Adam asked when Warlock pulled the blanket over him.

“What is it?”

“‘m glad you came.”

Warlock gave him a small secretive smile. “Yeah, me too.”

He pushed the greasy hair out of Adam’s face and kissed his forehead. He really was glad he came and that Adam only had a cold, and was still interested in him.

“I’ll be right back with your soup,” Warlock said with affection.

Maybe they really could pull that off.  
For the first time in a long while Warlock hoped that Adam would be stubborn enough and that he would be able to deal with all his insecurities, his nightmares, his self-hatred.  
Because for the first time in a long while he knew he was falling very hard, and very fast for the other man.


End file.
